Silly Love Songs (Song)
Silly Love Songs is a song that is featured in the Season Two episode with the same name. It was sung by Blaine and the Warblers. It was their second off campus performance, after When I Get You Alone at the Gap store earlier in the episode. It was performed at Lima's local restaurant, BreadstiX. Kurt introduced the group, and had forced several members of the New Directions to come and support them, except Finn and Quinn because they were sick. The song was originally by'' Paul McCartney'' & Wings. Lyrics (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs, (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs, (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, (Like to, like to know...) 'Cause here I go, (Cause here I go...) Again! (Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...) I love you, (I love...) I love you, (I love...) I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Love doesn't come in a minute, (Doesn't come in a minute...) Sometimes it doesn't come at all, (Doesn't come at all...) I only know that when I'm in it, (Only know when I'm in it...) It isn't silly, (At all...), No it isn't silly, (At all), Love isn't silly at all, not at all, (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) (Ooooh...) I love you, (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..) I love you, (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) I love you, (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs, (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no, (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs, (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again, (bab bab bab ba bab ba) I love you, (I love) I love you, (I love) I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one? Gallery 162144890_640.jpg GLEE-Silly-Love-Songs-3-550x380.jpg glee-silly-love-songs-639-020811.jpg klaine_silly_love_songs.png s640x480.jpg Silly_Love_Songs (1).jpg Silly_love_songs.jpg Silly_Love_Songs_Glee.jpg tumblr_ln9ld506ky1qc6j81o1_500.png Videos thumb|300px|left|original song thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers